Osdarth
Osdarth Osdarth is a country within the Nesarian Empire. Its head of state is the Prime Minister, an elected position. Its national animal is the bat, although the fox is also a common symbol of the city of Osdarth itself. Its state religion is the Kanidintoan branch of Kadinto. The name Osdarth is the Estemorian corruption of Osdatho, the native name of the country. The name Osdarth was adopted by the Nesarians, as they first learned about the country through the Estemorians. Osdarth has approximately 20,000,000 citizens, making it the second most populous country in the Empire, and around 80% of these (16,000,000) live within the city of Osdarth itself, which is by far the largest city in the Empire and the fourth or fifth largest (depending upon how it is counted) city in the world. Kimato, the coastal region which borders Estemoria, has a small population of native Estemorians, and Osdaka, which borders Qaateen, has a small population of native Qaateenis. While the city of Osdarth itself is heavily urbanised, the other regions are mainly rural and suburban. Osdarth has the largest Protestant community of any country in the Empire, and it contains the largest Protestant church. Osdarth is unique for having the Osdarthian Guard, a land army separate from the Imperial Army. The Imperial Army may not enter Osdarth unless 70% of the Low Council and 80% of the High Council agrees to let this happen. Osdarth was historically torn apart by religious tension between the Matirite and Kashitite branches of Kadinto. Religious tension still exists to this day between the two branches, but is greatly diminished since the martyrdom of Raeshu Sintijo made the Kanidintoan branch explode in popularity, staying at approximately three quarters of the Kadintoan population since then. Geography Osdarth Proper "Osdarth Proper" is the area of Osdarth itself that the city of Osdarth inhabits. It consists of a tightly-packed archipelago of marshy islands amidst brackish waters, although essentially the entirety of the original surface is covered in urban expansion, and much land has been reclaimed, leaving little more than canals between the islands. The waters are technically part of the Osdarthian Sea, although they are typically not defined as such, and are referred to broadly as the Waters of Osdarth. The Waters of Osdarth are also less salty than the Osdarthian Sea, as they are fed by rivers from the mountains, but still certainly not safe to drink, even without the pollution that naturally arises from close proximity to the city. The islands are not at uniform heights, and some are taller than others, particularly towards the north. Rather than smooth shorelines, in these places the islands meet the Waters with rugged cliffs, the tallest of which rises five metres above the waterline. The entire eastern half of Osdarth generally has more rugged and rocky shorelines, and in most places these are left bare. Where the shoreline is smoother, the Osdarthians have been able to make full use of the terrain and in many cases expand outwards into the Waters. Osdarth Proper is enclosed by tall sheer mountains on every side except the north, where the Waters of Osdarth open up to the Osdarthian Sea. Coastal Territories Osdarth also owns all the territory along the coast of the Osdarthian Sea, namely Kimato to the east (which borders Estemoria) and Osdaka to the north (which borders Qaateen). These territories are almost entirely agrarian and mainly flat. They both sport white sandy shores which are popular with tourists. Osdarthian Sea The Osdarthian Sea is a slightly salty and generally shallow inland sea. It is renowned for its very clear waters and vibrant coral reefs, as well as the sheer number and diversity of creatures that dwell within the dense reefs. It is a very popular scuba diving destination, but in recent times severe restrictions on diving have had to be put in place due to damage from tourists, and the water has begun to warm with the rest of the planet, threatening the sustianiability of the reefs. Although there are many very beautiful and special creatures living in the sea, the most famous of them all (which has become a kind of mascot for the sea) is the Tiger Octopus. The Osdarthian Sea is not rich in large fish like the Elvish Sea or Lake Jerumtine, but it is abundant in shellfish, small fish and cephalopods, which greatly influenced Osdarthian cuisine and, by extention, the cuisine of the Empire as a whole. The demand for marine creatures from the Osdarthian sea is huge, but fishing has been carefully controlled since time immemorial to avoid threatening the ecosystem. Osdarthian Parliament The Osdarthian Parliament consists of two chambers - the Low Council (lower house) which is elected every 6 years, and the High Council (upper house) which is elected every 12 years. The upper house only has the ability to delay bills for an indefinite period of time, not reject them, and bills are passed once both houses agree on the terms of the bill. However, since there is no time period on how long a bill can be delayed, the upper house can de facto reject bills by continuously delaying them until the Low Council drops the matter. The Prime Minister is elected and serves 6-year terms with a 4 term limit. All citizens over 18 may vote, however prisoners cannot vote, and they also cannot vote in the election that immediately follows their release. Flag The flag of Osdarth is a bat (specifically an Osdarthian Bat) atop a quartered background, with two maroon squares and two very light yellow squares. * The bat is the national animal of Osdarth and is strongly associated with the country. It is seen as a bringer of peace and happiness. * The maroon colour is also strongly associated with Osdarth and has frequently featured in Osdarth since ancient times. The reason for this is unknown, but it is likely related to the blood of warriors. * The very light yellow colour represents the sandy beaches of the Osdarthian Sea.